Meta obstruction
by serpinoid
Summary: A simple kid named james is a nice person who would do anything to help out his friends is thrown into the middle of a government experiment gone wrong (no it is not an infection or anything) How or will james survive and who with?
1. Chapter 1

Meta obstruction

In the U.S testing facilities, year 2001 scientists discovered a new element called countract. Named after

Dr Allen countract, this element went under top secret research for the next 20 years. The outcome wasn't the best. In year 2025 scientists discovered that they could use it to control the growth of a living organism.

They started using it to cure health ailments more effectively like disabilities. The only setback is that it can make people change like you wouldn't believe. They became….. Aggressive? Or maybe it's berserk that I was looking for. Yes that seems legit. Anyway this process is called the **Meta Obstruction **

Day 1

Confusion

"so how ye gonna deal with this one Zac?" Michael asked the boy sitting next to him.

"I heard ye got some dirty business in dat class."

As per usual Zac was silent as the night. "well I say you were a real 'retard' right there if ye know what I mean". this had gone too far on poor Zac so I walked up to Michael and said "are you done" Michael just looked at me then said "are ye bein a hero again james? HUH!". He pushed me so I did the same saying "back off bro he's having a bad day. Just leave him alone." Michael just walked off. I turned to Zac however he wasn't happy at all. "You idiot! Why would you do that huh?"

"calm down" I said "I'm just trying to be more helpful ok."

He stared at me with stone cold eyes then said "thanks but I don't think I can go on much longer like this. Why me?." he looked down at a crack in the pavement.

I looked around the school as normal, trying to find a way to make Zac feel safer however it was all in vein. After school I went to my locker still thinking of today's events. I grabbed my bag and moved towards the exit when Michael turned the corner. His gaze aimed at me like a sniper was about to take the shot. Slowly he walked then he pulled he trigger. "why are you here bitch! Huh?" rain started poring down heavily.

"I have got a locker here too you know dumb ass." He shot his middle finger at me then walked off down the hallway disappointed. I walked out the door and home to once more meet my family.

At home unfortunately was the worst place to be. I opened the door and threw my bag behind it like usual. My mum said only that way was I able to remember it. I went in and ate my dinner of pumpkin soup. After that I said goodnight and went to my room. "why is my life so complicated?" I said just as I fell to sleep.

Day 2

Coming soon

Day 2 is where it will start becoming interesting. I hope you had fun reading my work

(comments appreciated)

THX

Serpinoid


	2. Chapter 2

Meta obstruction

Day 2

Zac what's happening?

I was awoken by a huge bang that night. I got up and dressed then walked towards the door. I stopped. As my mind cleared from sleepiness I started hearing more noises however these came from all over Savern (my town) Suddenly Zac blasted through the door and covered my mouth so I wouldn't yell. "What the fuck is happening Zac? Do you know?" I finally whispered to him. Zac was starring at me again then said "jump".  
"What?" I whispered in shock. "Are you familiar with parkour?". "no, but I can try" I whispered. "I have heard of it though". "Good then lets go!". After saying that Zac ran towards the bedroom window and charged his way through it. Glass was everywhere. "Come on!". Zac yelled from the roof of out neighbour. So I jumped too. It was a hard and long jump, about 2 metres as I expected. I landed then ran with Zac to the tallest building in the town, the church. There was a building next to it that's about 17 metres under the height of there target building. There's also a heap of buildings leading up like stairs.

We stopped on top of the church and found an unexpected visitor. "ye two goin my way?" Michael asked trembling. "Do you happen to know what is destroying everything?" Zac asked cautiously. "yeh I do, I was attacked by one. Human beings about 7 feet tall and completely over ripped. I think there muscles where bigger than them and made most of there height. They only wore small shorts that said Meta Obstruction."

Zac and I where shocked. "James, Zac I don't think we can survive this". I looked at him and said "Dude we are in America. My dad knew an arms dealer that has a shop a few streets from here". we suddenly heard gunfire. "ok lets go then before this gets any worse.

We went down the way we had come. And dropped onto the street. The arms dealer was about 8 metres from any other house. To get there would be difficult. "ok guys follow me." I said as we turned the corner. Street after street we went down until we found the arms dealer. "What de ye wan?" the dealer asked. "some way of defence that doesn't involve hitting them". I yelled back. "Get over here then and hurry. Take the few guns on the rack inside and run! Run faster and stealthier then ever before!".

We all ran into the broken shop and found the rack the man was talking about. Two pistols and one AK-47 as well as a healthy ammunition supply. We grabbed what we needed as well as some gear to hold our new weapons. "Lock and load, we've got to make it out alive dudes. Yer all ready?" My companions looked at me and nodded. Suddenly Michael turned around an picked a spas-12 off the wall. "what are you doing Michael?" I asked him. "staying alive".

Day 3  
Coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Meta obstruction

Day 3

Why is this my fault?

The rest of yesterday all three of us tried to find a source of food and water. We stopped past many supermarkets however they where all raided. Signs like foot prints and dropped food told all of us that the 'Meta's' where absolute pigs when it came to eating.

"Yo Michael, do you know if there could possibly be one that is not trashed to shit?" asked Zac after surveying the 4th store we entered in total. "Well Zac, mind you but dere can only be so ma'ey fucking stores in a town. So don't get shi-ey wid me!". I looked on at them arguing when in the background a Meta turned the corner. I swear he was shorter than the others by about 10cm. I grabbed out my two pistols and fired at the Meta. "grawwwwwwww!" Yelled the Meta as he ran towards our little group. The noise of the pistols sent me dizzy and I stumbled behind the shop door. Both Zac and Michael also took cover. Zac behind the other door and Michael behind a shelf.

"Three, Two, One!" I counted to myself. On one the Meta crashed through the automatic doors, glass flying and eyes bulging he looked right at me. I reached for my two pistols and fired, aiming at the Meta's eye. It hit it's target and the Meta yelled. I went to get up but I kept falling over. I was too dizzy! "Fuck!" I yelled. Suddenly The meta turned towards me. Covering it's face, it charged at me and swung it's hand. Well It almost completely missed. The Meta's arm hit one of my pistols away, twisting my wrist in the process. I yelled in pain. Suddenly Zac shot the AK at the beast's head. It dropped dead at my feet.

I looked at Michael whimpering in the corner, shook my head then looked at the dead Meta. A note was hanging from it's pocket saying:

Dear Mr Grannik,

I have had a talk to the director and we have a compromise.  
You see…. You want to go through the Meta obstruction phase.  
We know this however it is extremely dangerous to do so. In that case  
I have to let you know. If you proceed through this phase you will be locked in a cell.  
Once the Meta obstruction has passed and you move into Alpha obstruction you will be allowed to leave.  
It is critical that you do not eat during the Meta stage.

Please reply as soon as possible. Thank you for your consideration.

My condolences: Director

Clearly this 'Mr Grannik' guy was up to something. "Hey guys look at this!" I yelled to the other two. They came running at full speed. What is it? Asked Zac. It's a note giving us some info. Apparently this Mr Grannik guy had something to do with this stuff. Another guy is mentioned too, he is named by the director. Zac looked at me then said "obviously this 'director' guy has something big to do with this. I looked at him and said "they aren't allowed to eat until the Meta obstruction is over! Now they have eaten and it has had some kind of affect on them!" Suddenly a Meta walked in and grabbed a box of cereal. After he devoured the whole box he stood still for a few seconds then looked at us and said "Why you here?"

It was turning morning and we where stuck there confused. "Did that Meta just talk to us?" asked Michael. The Meta asked "what is a meta? Where am I and Where is my family?" I looked at Zac. We both had the same expression in our eyes. This is no random creature! It's a human, well a bit different but a human! "what is your name?" Zac asked. "I am Kenith Denn" I looked at him then asked "Mr D what do you remember?" Zac and Michael both looked at me smiling slightly. They knew I was going after the info. "Well I remember turning up at a facility somewhere in a desert. I was flown there via some sort of plane. I also remember seeing a screen, and on it an outline of a guy who called himself the director or something. That is all. Why are you all holding guns?" Asked Mr D. "We are all forced to take high caution because these things called Meta's are all around our town. We are using these as some way of protection apart from attempting to hit them. They look like you do now." I said. Mr D showed us to some food and water and by midnight we also had a suitable shelter. That night we all slept for the first time in ages.

Who is this director guy? Why is he doing this?

Part 4 coming soon….


End file.
